


Some things Sound Better with an Explosion

by TheChelsness



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Ryuko is endearingly strange, Satsuki thinks Ryuko is adorable, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChelsness/pseuds/TheChelsness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the quirky delinquent moves in with the eyebrow queen? Who is going to end up making the first move? Just how many explosives does it take to blow up a mansion?**  </p><p> </p><p>**(question not answered in this story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things Sound Better with an Explosion

Satsuki took a deep breath before inserting the key into the lock and opening the door. It had been two weeks since Ryuko moved in and to say that the adjustment took some getting used to was an understatement. The first thing that greeted her was the smell of something burning. She checked the kitchen and found the oven still on, small pieces of whatever Ryuko had made for dinner now lay unrecognizable and charred in the bottom. She switched off the appliance and rubbed her temples. It was almost frightening how different the two sisters were, but it was a prime example of nature vs. nurture. Satsuki walked into the living room and sighed. In spite of having a room to herself and a king sized bed, there was Ryuko, snoring and drooling on the couch. Still, this was nothing compared to the first time Satsuki came home so late. She had found Ryuko curled up in the bathtub fast asleep like it was normal. She figured that after being used to living with the Mankanshokus, that it may have been the only way Ryuko was used to sleeping with some privacy. 

"Ryuko, wake up." Satsuki had to reel quickly back from leaning over the couch as Ryuko jumped up covering her exposed underwear with the blanket she had been tangled in. 

"I swear if I catch you guys peeping one more time I'll- oh." Ryuko dropped the blanket and scratched the back of her head when she remembered where she was and who was there. "Sorry Sats. Old habits die hard I guess." Satsuki sighed and looked at her sister. 

"Why is it that every time I come home late, I find you sleeping anywhere other than your bed? Is it not suitable?" Ryuko sheepishly looked at the floor. 

"Nah. The bed is fine. I'm just not used to sleeping in an empty bedroom." She continued to mumble apologies and about how there was too much room in the bed. Once again, it was made painfully obvious that they had come from two very different worlds. 

"Would it be easier for you to sleep with me?" Ryuko turned bright red and spluttered for a moment. 

"Er, I guess. That might work." Satsuki nodded and turned to exit the living room. 

"Let's go. You have to be up early tomorrow." Ryuko started to follow before Satsuki added, "don't leave that blanket on the floor." Ryuko hastily folded the blanket and left it on the couch before making her way through the house. 

Satsuki woke up at her usual early hour of 7:30am. What was unusual about this morning, was that she woke up to find Ryuko curled around her like some human jet pack. She smiled softly and tried to extricate herself from her sisters embrace without disturbing her. She knew this was next to impossible, but she also knew how embarrassed her sister would be when she realized how they had slept. Satsuki knew how Ryuko felt about her, and Satsuki felt the same, but some things needed to be taken care of before she could begin that relationship. Satsuki also couldn't help how adorable she found it when Ryuko became flustered over the situation and she was not denied another display when Ryuko woke from her sleep. Satsuki had managed to get Ryuko's leg off of her before Ryuko woke up. She immediately turned bright red and let go of Satsuki. 

"Sorry Sats. I uhh, must've rolled over in the middle of the night. It won't happen again." Satsuki smiled softly at Ryuko and entered the bathroom without a word. After her usual quick shower, she exited in her fluffy white bathrobe, once again causing Ryuko to turn a particularly impressive shade of crimson and sink under the blanket. 

"We have a schedule to keep this morning. Get up and get ready. We're leaving in an hour." Satsuki went back into the bathroom to hang up her towel as Ryuko started to protest being awake so early. 

"It's Saturday! This is criminal!" Satsuki pulled the blanket down roughly as Ryuko started to turn over to go back to sleep. 

"It may be Saturday, but we are meeting the demolition chief at 9:30. I want you to be a part of this. Get up." Ryuko sat up with a resigned sigh. She shuffled over to the bathroom as Satsuki left the room. 

Ryuko yawned and stared blankly out the window of the moving car. Her stomach growled as they passed a small café on a street corner. She had fallen asleep in the bathtub again and as a result only had time for Satsuki to scold her and hand her a banana before leaving the house. 

"This meeting shouldn't take long. We'll get you a proper breakfast afterwards." Ryuko just grunted in response. They drove in silence the rest of the way to the Kiryuin manor. Ryuko had never seen it before and was in awe when the massive building came into view. When they pulled up, there was a white pick up truck parked in front of the massive structure. They both got out of the car and Ryuko didn't hear anything Satsuki and the demolition chief were talking about. She was so lost in wonder at the sheer size of the place that she didn't even notice she was being left behind. 

"Ryuko? Are you going to wait outside?" Satsuki was calling her. She ran up the stairs and into the manor. 

In spite of the slightly oppressive atmosphere that loomed over her, Ryuko couldn't help but marvel over everything inside. Intricately painted vases, gothic candelabras, a grandfather clock. Much like when she first moved in with Satsuki, Ryuko was transfixed by how new looking and well kept everything was. With the exception of a fine layer of dust, everything was in immaculate condition. She ran her fingers along the curves of the candelabras and opened the door of the grandfather clock. She pushed the pendulum a little too hard and it made a hollow booming thud that brought Satsuki's attention to her. 

"Must you touch everything?" Satsuki hissed and Ryuko ran to catch up. 

"I didn't mean to." Ryuko hissed back, annoyed at being scolded yet again that morning. They entered a long corridor lined on either side with the busts of all the heads of the Kiryuin families throughout the years. As they reached the end of the hall, a loud crash echoed and marble scattered everywhere. Ryuko had "accidentally" knocked the bust of Ragyo Kiryuin off of its plinth to shatter on the floor. Satsuki spun around again and surveyed the mess. 

"That one I'm not even upset about," and she smiled. 

"Just helping things along," Ryuko replied. When she first moved in with Satsuki, she couldn't help but touch everything Satsuki owned. It was all brand new or kept in pristine condition. Nothing in the Mankanshoku house was new and most of the items in the house were broken. Unfortunately, in her curiosity, she had broken a few of Satsuki's favorite tea cups she kept on the wall for decoration. Satsuki was very upset about that, but forgave her after she saw how hard Ryuko was beating herself up about it. 

They were back outside the mansion again and Satsuki was finishing her conversation with the demolition chief.

"Are you sure you don't want anything from inside?" He asked incredulously. Of course he had no idea what had happened in the place and Ryuko leaned her head on Satsuki's shoulder in a show of support. She was not expecting for Satsuki's arm to wrap around her waist and pull her closer. 

"I'm sure. I want the place razed to the ground." Satsuki could feel the heat rising from Ryuko's face and she let Ryuko go. 

"Alright. If you say so. I'll have the team out here Monday morning. We'll set to detonate at noon." 

"Thank you. We'll be here." They shook hands and parted ways. 

Much to Satsuki's protest, they stopped at a burger joint on the way home. She watched as her sister devoured a double cheeseburger and fries way too quickly. Ryuko always ate too quickly, another acquired trait of living with the Mankanshokus. 

"That's hardly a decent lunch. It's an even more atrocious breakfast. Are you even chewing that?" Ryuko looked up at her with fries half hanging out of her mouth and began to argue. "Do not speak with your mouth so full. That is disgusting." Ryuko nearly choked swallowing whatever was in her mouth to reply. 

"Do you have to criticize everything I do? You asked me to come live with you. I was fine with the Mankanshokus." She took another giant bite of cheeseburger and frowned as she exaggeratedly chewed. Satsuki looked upset. 

"I apologize. I just want to make sure you're taken care of." There was a lot behind that statement and Ryuko could tell. She stopped frowning and swallowed. 

"I didn't mean that the way it came out." Ryuko looked down at her plate and turned red again. Satsuki reached over the table and grabbed Ryuko's hand. Ryuko's eyes went wide and Satsuki squeezed softly. 

"I know. You're right though. I'll make it up to you. I'll make dinner tonight? Whatever you want." 

"Ye-yeah. Sounds great. I don't have to go shopping with you, do I? I hate going to the grocery store." Satsuki let go of Ryuko's hand and smiled. 

"No. You don't have to." Ryuko smiled back and finished her meal. 

When they got home, Ryuko flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Satsuki changed into sweatpants and an old t-shirt and entered the living room with a thick book. Ryuko scooted over to make room for her on the couch and Satsuki paused for a moment, deciding on her next course of action. She laid on the couch and rested her head in Ryuko's lap cracking open the large book to the beginning of a chapter. She smirked slightly as she felt Ryuko fluster. 

"What are you doing?" Ryuko asked with her hands up, unsure of where she should place them. 

"Studying. Some of us have school work to keep up with," she said matter-of-factly and grabbed one of Ryuko's hands. She placed it on her stomach and started reading without another word. She could feel Ryuko relax as time passed. After about 2 hours, Satsuki closed the book, laying it on the floor and laced her fingers through Ryuko's. She felt Ryuko instantly tense again. 

"What do you want for dinner?" Ryuko was staring at her in disbelief. "I need to know what to buy at the store." 

"Um. I guess that lemon pepper chicken you made last week." Satsuki let go of Ryuko's hand and stood. She stretched and made it a point to bend over to retrieve her book in front of Ryuko who stared, mouth falling open. Satsuki smiled at her again and Ryuko shut her mouth, blush creeping up her neck. 

"I'll be back. Try not to break anything," she half joked before she left. 

When Satsuki returned, Ryuko was nowhere to be found. She checked the living room, the bathrooms, Ryuko's room, and her own room. It wasn't until she opened the door of the utility room that she found her sister. Ryuko was sitting cross legged on top of the dryer with the lid of the washing machine open. It was Satsuki's turn to inquire,

"What are you doing?" Ryuko looked up from staring at the washing machine. 

"Watching it work." Satsuki entered the room and looked at the washing machine. There was a pen jammed in the hole that contained the mechanism to signal that the lid was shut. Satsuki looked into the machine at the soapy water and clothing as it sloshed around.

"Why?" She looked back up at her sister, utterly amused at her fascination. 

"I've never seen one work. It's cool." Satsuki laughed softly and Ryuko went back to staring into the washing machine. 

Halfway through Satsuki's preparation of dinner, Ryuko passed her with another load of laundry in her arms. She paused and watched Ryuko walk back into the utility room and resume her perch on top of the dryer. She thought about objecting to the treatment of her washing machine, but at least Ryuko was doing her own laundry. Shortly before dinner was ready, Ryuko emerged from the utility room rubbing her behind. 

"The dryer gets hot," she announced and Satsuki couldn't help but laugh. 

"Yes. That is how a dryer works. Set the table for me? Dinner is almost ready." 

They ate in silence, at least until Ryuko was finished, which was well before Satsuki was even half way through hers. Ryuko looked up at Satsuki and opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She did this again 3 more times before actually saying anything. 

"Satsuki?" Satsuki actually paused and looked up at her sister. Ryuko never called her by her full name. She also had a slightly pained expression on her face. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I-um. That was really good." Satsuki smiled, but was slightly disappointed. She knew that wasn't at all what Ryuko was going to say.

"Thank you." Satsuki knew what Ryuko was going to talk about. Satsuki had been pushing Ryuko further and further for the last few days. As much as she wanted to make the first move, she couldn't. Not until the last remnants of their mother was blown to smithereens. She knew it wasn't right, she knew blowing up the Kiryuin manor and erasing all traces of her mother wouldn't make it right; but somehow it made it seem less wrong.

Satsuki finished her dinner and cleared the table. When she entered the living room, she found Ryuko on the couch again watching a movie. 

"Not Kill Bill again," she sighed as she resumed her spot laying in Ryuko's lap. She felt Ryuko hesitate, but place her hand gingerly on Satsuki's stomach. 

"It's my favorite." Satsuki threaded her fingers through Ryuko's again and smiled softly. 

"Tomorrow night we watch what I want." Ryuko nodded and began to run her fingers through Satsuki's hair. Not even halfway through the movie, Ryuko's hand stopped awkwardly in the middle of her action. When Satsuki looked up, she found that Ryuko was fast asleep. She slowly got up and left a soft kiss on Ryuko's forehead before retiring to bed. 

Sunday was Satsuki's day to sleep in however, she still woke up at 7:30 like always. This particular morning, she was surprised to find that once again Ryuko was curled around her, limbs tangled together. Satsuki tried as best she could to roll onto her back without disturbing her sleeping sister. She paused midway through the action as Ryuko stirred but when she did not fully awaken, she completed the movement. Ryuko stirred again, readjusting herself. Her head rested on Satsuki's shoulder and her hand softly grasped the collar of Satsuki's shirt. Satsuki dropped another soft kiss on Ryuko's forehead before falling back asleep. 

When Satsuki woke up again, it was to a distinctly cold absence of Ryuko. She stretched and yawned checking the time. She jumped out of bed when the clock on her bedside table told her that it was 11:30. She found Ryuko in the dining room brooding over a bowl of cereal who grunted in response to her greeting. Satsuki prepared her own bowl of cereal and sat opposite of Ryuko. They ate mostly in silence until Satsuki was almost finished. 

"Do you have any plans for today?" Satsuki asked. 

"Nah. I thought I'd just hang around." Satsuki brought her bowl gently to her lips, draining the last of the milk. 

"I have some more studying to do. Try to keep it down." Ryuko nodded and collected the dishes. 

When Satsuki laid out on the couch to begin studying, it didn't take long for her to be interrupted. After about 5 minutes of grunting, Satsuki peeked over the back of the couch to see what was going on. Ryuko was doing pushups in the middle of the dining room. Ryuko must have seen her looking because as soon as Satsuki returned to her studying, it became quiet again. However, the quiet did not last long. Jumping jacks shattered the silence. Satsuki sat bolt upright and looked over at Ryuko, who stopped mid jump and smiled sheepishly. 

"Sorry Sats. I'll think of something else." Satsuki settled once again. The very last straw came in the form of thunderous thumping. When Satsuki got up to investigate, she found Ryuko with her arms outstretched in the air surrounded by a pile of Satsuki's old school textbooks. 

"If you want to join a gym, all you have to do is ask. I can add you to my membership." Satsuki couldn't be upset with Ryuko. The scene in front of her was far too humorous for her to be angry. 

"Really? That'd be awesome." 

"Yes, now you can stop this incessant ruckus," she did her best to sound stern but Ryuko was grinning ear to ear with excitement. She shook her head and smiled before settling for the last time back on the couch. 

Ryuko must have done every piece of laundry there was to wash in the house. She even asked Satsuki if she wanted to wash the clothes she was currently wearing. It was when dryer timer buzzed for the last time that Satsuki decided she was done studying for the day. It was early in the evening and Satsuki had become suspicious that there were no sounds of movement following the buzzer. This was due to the fact that Ryuko was sprawled out on the floor, directly behind the couch, fast asleep. Satsuki sighed and gently brushed the hair that fell over her sisters eyes out of the way. The touch caused Ryuko to roll over, face first into the back of the couch. She got up and rubbed her nose as she yawned. 

"Oh man, I'm starving. What's for dinner?" Ryuko asked and Satsuki snorted.

"How did you survive being a drifter when you can't even get your own food?" Ryuko looked hurt but took it as a challenge. 

"I can get my own food. I'll make dinner tonight." Satsuki wasn't entirely sure about this plan but Ryuko was already set to the task. It took her 2 hours to prepare dinner and Satsuki was banished to the living room. She watched the evening news and a national geographic special on lions in an attempt to distract herself. During the process there were several crashes of cookware, an inappropriate amount of swearing, several sinister hisses of what Satsuki knew to be something being submerged in hot oil, and by the end, a thick layer of smoke settled throughout the house. In spite of all the commotion and smoke, a plate stacked with perfectly golden croquettes was placed on the coffee table. 

"I'm impressed. What's in them?" Satsuki inquired. Ryuko grinned,

"Mostly edible things." Satsuki paused with a croquette halfway to her mouth. "Just kidding. I used the rest of the chicken from last night." Satsuki took a bite and was pleasantly surprised that it was delicious. When they finished, Satsuki brought the empty plate to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess Ryuko had made preparing dinner. When she returned to the living room, Ryuko had laid out on the couch stealing Satsuki's spot and the remote.

"Oh no. Not again tonight." Satsuki purposely flopped down on the couch as close to Ryuko's head as possible. 

"You got up. Move your feet, lose your seat Sats." 

"Not in this house" Ryuko looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. 

"But it's volume 2. Last night we watched volume 1." 

"Ryuko Matoi, do not look at me like that. You know it will not work. Give me that remote." Satsuki was faster than Ryuko could react and snatched the remote from her slack grip. "You happen to be lucky that I would also like to watch Kill Bill Volume 2 for a change." She set the remote on the arm of the couch like a trophy. Satsuki let her hand rest on Ryuko's head and gently rubbed her scalp. As expected, Ryuko was stunned by the contact, unsure of what to do. However, after a few minutes she scooted up and rested her head in Satsuki's lap. Several minutes after that, it was brought to Satsuki's attention that Ryuko had fallen asleep by the wet spot of drool that was seeping through Satsuki's pant leg. She nudged Ryuko's shoulder and when she woke up Ryuko had a guilty smile on her face. 

"Some people consider that good luck," she said sleepily. 

"I consider it time to go to bed," Satsuki announced as she stood up. Ryuko's head fell lazily onto the couch and she made no move to get up. 

"Mmmkay. See you in the morning." Ryuko was all of a sudden thrown over Satsuki's shoulder. "Woah! What?! Sats, I can walk!" 

"You are not going to sleep on the couch like the vagrant you once were. We're going to bed." She fell onto the bed and on top of Ryuko. They stared at each other, nose to nose, for what seemed like an eternity before Ryuko began to rub her nose against Satsuki's in a circular pattern. Satsuki countered Ryuko's motions until she closed the gap between their lips. They didn't actually get around to sleeping for a while that night. 

 

It was Ryuko that woke up first the next morning. She inhaled the warm scent of sleep as she picked up her head to rest her chin on Satsuki's collar bone. She was softly tracing the line of Satsuki's jaw when her eyes fluttered open. They looked at each other for a while before Ryuko spoke. 

"I guess that saved me an awkward conversation." Satsuki smiled and placed her finger to Ryuko's lips.

"And yet, you still bring it up. You are a glutton for punishment." Satsuki checked the time. It was 8:00 on the dot. "We should get up and get ready. Let's go out for breakfast." Ryuko rolled over lazily and groaned. 

"How do you get up so early?" 

"If I do recall correctly," Satsuki said in a playful tone "it was you who woke me up." 

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Ryuko grumbled as Satsuki got out of bed. 

They drove in silence. They ate in silence. They barely even looked at each other as they drove to the Kiryuin manor. In spite of Satsuki's best efforts to push the subject out of her mind, Ryuko had opened pandora's box with her first comment that morning. When they arrived at the manor, they were given a run down on how everything would happen and an update on the progress. The demolition team was right on schedule and it was 15 minutes until detonation. When it was time, the demolition chief showed them to a safe place to watch from and gave them hard hats. Once alone they looked at each other for the first time since they left the café they ate breakfast at. The countdown had started and Satsuki stared into Ryuko's eyes. They both spoke at the same time before the deafening roar devoured everything,

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt given to me from snatching-life-from-deaths-jaws on tumblr.


End file.
